zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine
Zatch Bell (ガッシュ・ベル Gasshu Beru) and Kiyo Takamine (高嶺 清麿 Takamine Kiyomaro) are the main protagonists in the anime and manga series Zatch Bell!. They were the winning team of the Mamodo Battle that takes place every 1000 years. They used the red spellbook, and gained a total of 14 spells in the battle. Zatch Bell Zatch Bell is the main character and namesake of the series. He is the mamodo of the red spellbook, and his powers are based on the manipulation and use of electricity, primarily lightning. He is six years old . In the original Japanese version, Zatch Bell is voiced by Ikue Ohtani except during the last few episodes; Ohtani was on maternity leave and Gash was voiced by Konami Yoshida during this time. In the English dub, Zatch is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Appearance Zatch is a young boy of small stature with short lighting blonde hair (which hides two tiny horns underneath) and large light orange-colored eyes with destinctive thin black lines underneath them. His outfit consists of a large black/blue mantle held up by a large white bow with a golden yellow jewel and lastly wears blue shoes with white and blue cuffs. He often appears naked (mostly when fishing or diving for his favorite food: yellowtail). Personality Zatch can be described as a happy, but at times protective (sticking up for those who he cares about). He also (given his age) possess steryotypical child-like tendencies which is mostly for comic relief (which mostly get on the nerves of Kiyomaro, who retaliates by yelling or hitting him on the head). Zatch, like many mamono, has a large appetite as he catches and eats lots "yellow-tail" (he went to extreme lengths to eat everyone at Kiyo's school yellow-tail fish). Also even when he's not eating his favorite snack, he (like many mamono) has a enormous appetite, which is likely due to the fact that mamodo have different body functions than humans, and furthermore from all the fighting they've been involved in. Even though Zatch is optimistic and kindhearted he can be quite serious and won't forgive those who hurt (or lay a finger on) his loved ones as shown when Zatch and Kiyo were losing against Bari and Gustav (Zatch would even risk his own life to protect Kiyo). Another time was when he heard of how his twin brother Zeno mercilessly sent Rops back to the mamono world and vowed to stop him at all costs (the same goes to Zofis and Clear Note). In the mamodo world, Zatch was looked down upon and was repeatedly called a "weak crybaby" by the other mamodo. He also found that he had a sudden attraction to the delicacy, the famous momos, which are known to be sold at 50% off at Dukandar's. Unknown to them, and even Zatch himself initially, he possess a lot of hidden potential. This would come into play in his battles to become Mamodo King, and he would surprise all of his enemies, many of whom thought that they would easily defeat him. He even learned the ultimate spell Bao Zakeruga that his twin Zeno never had (something which Zeno wanted and envied Zatch for). He has also shown to get in a state of shock or display temporary phobias. An example is when he overheard Sherry and Brago's talk of his existence as a mamodo fighting for the title of "King." Another occurs while traveling to England. He ventured to a forest where he was sent to, only to be reminded of Zeon's presence which frightened him greatly above all else. Zatch has been shown to keep his promises, like when Kolulu's book was burned she only wished for a "kind king." Ever since then he made a vow to become that type of king though the other mamono that he befriended (with the exception of Brago) never found a flaw/problem with that and they encouraged him to strive towards his goal. He also seems disgusted with people and other mamodo who only make others suffer for their own sick pleasures. Zatch shows a strong sense of friendship when he made Kiyo open up towards others (more so acting like a brother to him). Another time was when he befriended a dog (which was a mamono named Gofure) when he took to the streets after a scuffle with Kiyo. He even tried to make friends with Naomi and other kids (which becomes his undoing, being chased by her in her trademark kiddy car) and even saw a best friend connection with Ponygon, Suzi, and Kiyo's other 3 friends and easily acceped Kanchomé and Tia into the group (and other mamodo like Danny, Wonrei, Kido, etc.) This proves that Zatch loves and cares about the people he befriended and does what he can to keep those bonds. Biography A professor named Seitaro Takamine, finds Zatch wounded and unconscious in a forest in England. Seitaro also discovers that the child has no memories of his past, other than his name. When Zatch promises to return the favor for saving his life, Seitaro asks him meet with his son, Kiyo Takamine. In doing so he hopes that Zatch can help Kiyo break certain bad habits, such as skipping school. In turn, Seitaro also asks Kiyo to help Zatch rediscover his lost memories. Zatch is overly cheerful, possessing a strong sense of justice, (best shown when he could not choose between Li-en's life vs the the world, instead deciding to stop Faudo and save everyone) but is clueless about most the world around him and often gets in trouble when not being supervised by someone. He is also initially unaware of the fact that he can shoot lighting out of his mouth through use of his spellbook. The revelation of that fact, along with finding out that he is a mamono, upsets Zatch quite deeply. Zatch is amazingly friendly despite his past, being an amnesiac due to his brother Zeno, he as no memory whatsoever of the mamodo world as a twin to Zeno he inherited his father's (King Bell's) strongest power so he was seperated at birth and sent to a private school he was usually bullied for fainting when he used his powers because his powers were very strong and lived with a terrible foster parent while his twin Zeno underwent severe training and came to hate Zatch after he found out he had a brother because he thought Zatch had a easy nice life the reson why zatchs father did not give zeno the boau is because boau because boau hates mean naty souls and zeno has just the blood for tha and could be dovored if he did not control it. In an effort to keep Zatch busy, Kiyo gave him a "friend" named Vulcan 300 (Volcan 300 in the English). It's in reality a snack box with chopsticks attached, and there's been several different versions of Vulcan 300 (and a burial site for all the previous versions). Zatch's favorite food is Yellowtail tuna, which he prefers to eat whole; his favorite TV show is Kamakiri Joe (Praying Mantis Joe in the English Dub) Later on, Zatch remembers that after he was transported to Earth, he was lost in the forest until he was found by a mamono who looked just like him - Zeno. Zeno attacked Zatch out of sheer, unexplained hatred and then, instead of burning his book, decided to erase his memories of the mamodo world, but he would be constantly attacked without knowing why. Later, when Zatch finally battles Zeno, it is revealed that they are twin brothers. Because Zatch had been bistode with the power of "Baou", the most powerful and destructive of his father's abilities, the king was forced to send Zatch far away to live with a caretaker. This was done, then he would not be corrupted and use this power for evil purposes. However, the caretaker that Zatch ended up with was very cruel, making him do all of the household chores for her and constantly telling him that he had no family. He was also sent to an academy for mamodo children, where he would be the constant target of bullies (including Tia) due to his kind and generous nature. After a long and intense battle, Zatch was able to defeat Zeno with Bao Zakeruga. It was at this moment that the Bao dragon revealed his harsh past to Zeno, causing him to regret his actions against his brother. As his book burned, Zeno still hates zatch. When Zatch and Kiyo returned to Japan, maby in the maniga which stated that when the number of demon remaining on earth fell to ten, a "new hell" awaited them. Zatch later becomes a participant in the King Festival, the final battles to determine the ruler of the demon world. Shortly after the event starts, Earth, one of the festival participants and Zatch's ally, becomes the first to have his book burned. While visiting Earth's partner Elly in the hospital,zatch and kiyo . Before completing their training, Zatch and Kiyo learn that Purio and Kanchomé were sent back by Clear. They later encounter Gorm who also is sent back. Shortly after they begin to make their way to the final battleground to face Clear Note. At first they were joined by Tia, Megumi, Sunbeam and Ponygon. However, they were constantly attacked by Clear's new spells en route, resulting in both Tia and Umagon's books being burned. With all his friends having now been sent back, Zatch arrives to find Clear battling with Brago. Zatch teams up with Brago to battle Clear, while Kiyomaro uses his fully awakened Answer-Talker ability to direct both teams actions. Clear responds by merging with Vino and powering up to an even stronger form and severely injuring Brago. Zatch's book glows gold, and the spirits of various mamodo that he had allied with appeared. Kiyo is able to use the spells of these mamodo, which had powered up exponentially, and as a result half of Clear Note's body is destroyed. Clear flies off into space and attempts to destroy the planet. The spirits of all the mamodo appear and give Zatch the power to unleash his ultimate spell, Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga. Clear Note's body is destroyed and his book burned as Zatch and Kiyo celebrate with the spirits of his friends. After the spirits of the mamodo vanish, Kiyo talks with Sherry and Brago and requests a three month hiatus before they battle. Kiyo explains that his graduation will happen soon and wants Zatch to be there. Sherry and Brago understand and Kiyomaro returns to school and graduates, with Zatch watching. The three months pass and Kiyo and Zatch face off against Sherry and Brago in the final battle of the King Festival, with the winner becoming the new mamono king. Zatch and Brago start the battle with their first spells and the battle commences. The final battle is vicious as both mamodo trade spells and physical attacks. Both mamono sustain injury and the battle appears evenly matched. Both sides decide to risk everything and pour their energy into one final attack; Zatch unleashing Bao Zakeruga and Brago countering with Shin Baberuga Gravidon. Brago's spell manages to hold back Zatch's attack for a short time, but in the end Bao breaks through. As the attack approaches, Brago reaches back and takes Sherry's hand, causing her to drop the spellbook. Brago thanks her for all she's done for him and she breaks down and cries on his shoulder as his book is set ablaze by the lightning, sealing Zatch's victory in the King Festival and earning him the title of Mamodo King. In the aftermath, Zatch and Kiyo are forced to part, due to the battle for the Mamodo King having been completed. Back in the Mamodo World, Zatch chooses to attend his regular school, not to take on the special privileges that came with becoming the King. Around a month later, Zatch and the other mamodo children are given the opportunity to send letters to their former partners, and a picture, if they choose. In the letter sent to Kiyo, he claims they will meet again, with or without the books. In March 2011 a one-shot gaiden was released following Zatch becoming King. Gash receives the White King's Staff, which negates every demon's magical abilities within 50 meters. All the mamodo kids in Gash's school and even the teacher, treats Gash specially due to his new status and he is unable to play with Kolulu, Umagon and Tio since he has his "king studies" after school. He had attempted to make a new Vulcan but since there was no biscuit boxes in the demon world, he had to make Vulcan's body with a fruit, which bears no resemblance to the original Vulcan. Determined to find a new friend, he meets a mamodo named Muumu, who does not recognize Gash as the king and the duo become friends. Muumu however, betrays him to another bigger mamodo, Jiiza who believes that killing Gash would make him the new king. Muumu gives him the White King's Staff which he took from Gash and successfully negates Gash's demonic powers, making Gash unable to defend himself. Muumu tells Gash that if he were the king, he would be his enemy since the king is so busy that he never helped him, resulting in his big sister's death. He tells Gash that Jiiza is his friend but Jiiza kicks Muumu away and reveals that he had merely been using him. Jiiza decides to kill Muumu but Gash defends Muumu and tells Jiiza that "things like him" aren't friends, stating that friends are people who will be by your side and that they will support you, even if they can't be seen, having several flashbacks of Kiyomaro. Jiiza prepares to finish both Gash and Muumu together but a third figure appears behind Gash and tells him "Gash. Set." and chants "Baou Zakeruga", launching the enormous lightning dragon on Jiiza. Jiiza is shocked as The White King's Staff should have negated Gash's demonic powers. "Baou Zakeruga" successfully defeats Jiiza and Kiyomaro returns to the human world almost immediately, stating "You never change, huh?...Gash." and the chapter ends with Gash introducing Muumu to the rest of the class, hinting that after that incident, Gash may not be alone anymore. Kiyomaro Takamine Appearance Kiyomaro is fairly tall and appears to have golden eyes and untidy brownish-black hair. He ordinarily wears his signature outfit, a school uniform. But he has been seen in different jackets and shirts multiple times. He is considered to be fairly good-looking , and according to Suzume She thinks he's Handsome when he's in a good mood . Personality Kiyomaro at first was aloof and smart, to the point of even outsmarting the teacher during class. Which could mean he is a high school or even college prodigy. The main reason for his aloofness was mainly because of his intellect, which made him feel mentally superior to his teachers and fellow students. Which seperated him from the group and then he felt too smart to be in there with "naive" or "idiotic" students, and because of that they discriminated and made fun of him (which Kiyomaro respond by saying that "I stopped caring about what people say/said about me a long time ago,"). It was revealed by his father that Kiyomaro used to play with his friends like a normal child but his friends soon became jealous if his high intellect and started making fun of him. He went as far as skipping school on a regular basis to do introverted activities in his room, like reading novels, literature, and other book types and the only time he went outside is to go to a botanical garden as revealed in episode 7 to be in peace in case he and his mother were to argue. Kiyomaro takes great pride in his "Genius Intellect" and has used it to his advantage in fights, such as putting his opponents in a certain area (due to the trajectory of Zatch's attacks, therfore utilizing a brilliant strategy) or knowing how and when to make use of Zatch's offense and defense to overcome any situation making him a quick thinker. The only time where it where it completely failed him was with his fight with Bari and Gustav. He's been shown to tutor Suzi and his other friends at his house in his room and in episode 37 he was shown to be able to fix an elevator by moving wired around. Even though Kiyomaro was aloof he didn't have a cold-heart, he (like Gash) is disgusted with people and mamodo who gets joy out of manipulating or torturing others. He also hates those who use mamodo to commit crimes as revealed in episode 3. He would even go out of his way to help those who were discriminated like him and even protect his friends (mostly Suzy.) From time to time Kiyomaro can be sly, mean, short-tempered, and mildly sadistic, for example when he tricked Zatch into confronting the bullies of the school on top of the roof, promising to come to his aid (which he wasn't, he would watch Zatch get beaten up). Another time is whenever Naomi tries to chase Zatch and Kiyomaro tells him have fun, and he leaves him at home when he goes to school (only which Zatch finds something to do with Ponygon) and even tells Ponygon to leave his house and never return when he attacked or made fun of him. Despite that he has also shown to be in tears if Zatch's book was burned and would do whatever he can to prevent that from happening (powerfully implying that he does care about Zatch and the times they had together). Kiyo has shown to have a crush on Megumi. Such instinces have been shown such as when Apollo teased him for stating that he brought his "girlfriend" on the trip to stop the past demons, he was flustered and so was Megumi (to the point her face turned completely red). Kiyomaro even blushes many times when talking to Megumi and was rather bashful when telling her to hurry up with the books, but fine yelling at Tia and Gash. Whenever Megumi is scared or startled, she accidently at times hugs Kiyo and it makes him bashful. Kiyo appears to be "love sick" with Megumi (The pop idol and Tia's partner.) Evidence of this includes when Mrs. Wriggle tells him to write about being love sick and he whispers to himself, while smiling stupidly, "Love sick, maybe I'll write about Megumi, aw shucks." Kiyomaro blushes many times when talking to Megumi and in episode 57 he seems to be embaraased when he was telling Megumi to hurry up with the books, but he was fine yelling at Gash and Tio.Even Megumi reciprocrates this crush as she too has feelings for him, such as teasing Suzy that the two have a secret together only they know. She even wanted to do CPR on him when he needed to be brought back to life, albeit very bashful (something which Tia called a "chance" for Megumi to kiss him). He also shown to have some feelings for Suzy, but only more as a friend due to him appreciating her being nice to him and his friend. He even offers to tutor her at times if she needs it. He's oblivious of her obvious feelings for him and usually views her as a clutz and niave, but kind and caring. He even kept her lock she gave him before they went to fight Faudo and even remembered her before he almost died. He does usually tend to be annoyed by her childishness and lack of being able to do anything right and her constantly medling. Nevertheless, he is protective with her and tries to keep her out of battles as much as possible and views her as a close friend. But in Episode 38 he invited her to Kanchome's Book Owner's Concert Parco Folgore while being unconfterble from Zatch's orders by not knowing what to do . and in one time he gets very embarrassed when his classmates tease him about her being alone with him when zatch isn't around in the Episode of Zatch vs Naomi . Biography Kiyomaro Takamine (高嶺 清麿, Takamine Kiyomaro), known in the English Dub as Kiyo Takamine began the series as an ordinary 14-year old junior high school student who happens to have an IQ over 180. His intelligence makes him a target for teasing and harassment. Due to this bullying, and to his own arrogance, Kiyomaro develops an introverted and apathetic demeanor, to the point where he skips school on a regular basis. However, his entire lifestyle changes when he receives a rather unusual birthday present given by his father - a mamodo kid named Zatch Bell. Together, they fight in the battle to decide the mamodo king and are the main characters throughout most of the storyline. Due to Gash's influence, Kiyomaro becomes more outgoing and eventually becomes popular in his class. He also remains the top student, which irritates one of his teachers, Mr. Toyama, who begins to scheme unusual ways to bring down Kiyomaro's ranking. Despite this, Kiyomaro still has a bad temper and is easily irritated, often venting his frustrations on Zatch or his ditzy classmate Suzi Mizuno. Kiyomaro's high intelligence and quick decision making makes him an excellent tactician. His quick thinking has saved Zatch's book from being burned on more than a couple of occasions. He has also managed to guide Zatch to victories over several, seemingly stronger mamodo. During the battle within Faudo, Kiyomaro gained an ability called 'Answer Talker', represented by his eyes taking on a ringed look. This ability, when activated, not only gives Kiyomaro the ability to psychically "understand" an opponent's attacks, but to know how best to counter them. Kiyo used this ability to break through Clear Note's seemingly impervious defense and damage him, and by using the golden book, Kiyomaro not only had access to Zatch's strongest Bao spell, but also managed to use the stronger spells of some of his's mamodo companions, and used them to defeat Clear once and for all. After helping Zatch to become the winner of the King Festival, Kiyomaro is given the chance to have a wish granted to him, but if he choose to accept it, he will have his memories of Zatch erased, forgetting that he ever met him. Kiyomaro chooses to keep his memories, despite knowing the pain he will feel once Zatch has returned to the mamodo world. Kiyomaro and Zatch say their last goodbyes before Zatch fades away back to his world to become king. Zatch Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine as a Team Zatch Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine also have a close and somewhat brotherly relationship, which helps them to unlock immense power, and despite initially being judged as one of the weakest mamodo in the contest, Zatch has defeated many opponents with Kiyomaro's help. They are determined to win the battle to decide the mamono king, then Zatch can end the recurring war between mamono. Most of Zatch's spells are so powerful that he loses consciousness when they are used, as seen when his eyes glow white and he seems to go into a semi-concious stage. To get around this, Kiyomaro devised a method of reciting spells while pointing in the direction he wishes Zatch to face, a habit that Gash has kept to. (Nearing the end of the manga during the battle versus clear note Zatch gained the ability to view his spells through his partner Kiyo's eyes.) He's also used his intelligence to devise tactics and strategies to win many difficult battles, often grasping the purpose of new spells in the middle of a fight. This makes them a very difficult team to defeat in battle, though they have had several setbacks, including their initial battle against Brago and Sherry, against Eshros and Shin, against Bari and Gustav, against Riou and in their first battle against Zeno (which was more caused by not understanding the nature of the upgraded Baou Zakeruga) After Clear's defeat, with Zatch and Brago being the only remaining mamodo in the King Festival, Kiyomaro and Sherry agreed to wait three months for their decisive match, not only to give them time to prepare themselves, but also in order for Zatch to participate in Kiyomaro's graduation ceremony. After three months, Zatch and Kiyomaro meet and battle with Sherry and Brago, and Zatch ends up the victor becoming the new king of the mamono world. Conception and Development Raiku said that he found inspiration in a "Western magic story" with a nature "completely different" from Zatch Bell's to create Zatch's red book. Raiku added that he likes lightning and therefore used it as the basis of Zatch's powers; the "Rai" in Raiku's name means "lightning" in Japanese. List of Spells Note: In both the anime and manga, Zatch's book changes color from red to gold. In the manga, when Zatch is offered assistance from mamodo that have returned to the mamodo world, Kiyo is able to read and use their most powerful spells through the golden book. (nearly all Shin-level spells except Danny, of whom Zatch merely used his one healing spell). The book returned to its normal color and power after the defeat of Clear Note. In the anime, the spellbook turned to gold in the last episodes, used as a power increase for Zatch to allow him to fight on equal terms with his brother Zeno, and remained golden during their impending fight with Sherry and Brago. Because of the powerup being reached by other means in the manga and the golden book coming later, there is a difference in the golden upgrade. Spell books they burned * Reycom, in a dry riverbed (episode 3) * Sugino, in a botanical garden (episode 7) * Kolulu, at a park (at her request) (episode 8) * Fein, on the roof of an abandoned building (episode 9) * Eshros, offscreen, at a school on Saturday (at Shin's request) (episode 10) * Maruss (with his shirt ripped off), in a parking lot (episode 15) * Robnos, in an industrial freezer (episode 16) * Danny, at a dock (indirectly) (episode 27) * Zoboron, at an amusement park (with help from Tia) (episode 30) * Cut N' Paste, on a small grassy ridge (episode 31) (anime only) * Grisor, at the foot of a cliff (episode 35) (anime only) * Zabas, on an island mountain (episode 38) * Bahking, in an old mansion (anime only) (Zofis moved bookkeeper in front of Zakeruga) (episode 51) * Unnamed child Mamodo, in an old mansion (anime only) (episode 51) * Dogmos, in a park (episode 56) * Gelios, in a water reservatory (with help from Tia, episode 61) * Hajime, on Devolo Ruins (chapter 128) (manga only) * Laila, at the Devolo Ruins (at her and Albert request) (episode 88) * Qoral Q, on an unfinished bridge (episode 107) * Rein, on a beach (at his request) (episode 116) * Buzarai, outside Faudo (with help from Kanchome) (episode 130) * Zeno, (why Zatch hates Zeno.) on the very top of Faudo (episode 150) * Faudo, Coast of Japan (episode 150, destroyed in the anime, but restrained to the point of sending it back in the manga) * Jedun, inside Faudo (manga chapter 255) * Goomu, near the mountains (at Mir's request) (manga chapter 303) * Clear Note, in the space above Earth (manga chapter 319) * Brago, in the final battle of the tournament (manga chapter 321) (with the destruction of Brago's book, Zatch wins the King Festival and the title of Mamodo King) * Akatsuki, in a small forest (movie 1) * Wiseman, in an amusement park parking lot (movie 1) * Zofis , (when brago brunt the book somehow she saved zofis by a unusual spell and made the book ok, then they went to kiyo and zatch at that time zatch burnt the book with boo) (episode 86) Trivia *In popularity contests, Zatch was always the series' most popular character. *In the original version, Gash frequently appears naked, and in fact is nude when he first meets Kiyo. The English anime and manga edit boxers over Gash in these scenes. (This creates a slightly paradoxical situation in volume 6 of the manga, where Gash can be seen in one panel handing his clothes, including his real underwear to Kiymaro while wearing a pair that was edited in. Also in volume 13, he is seen floating in a river naked. Of course this was edited to him swimming in boxers. What most didn't notice was the fact that Gash's clothes were in a pile on the land, including his diapers.) *It is often displayed that Gash has an extremely hard head, such as when he blocked Ted's punch head on, injuring Ted and himself. *Also in the original version, Gash often ends his sentences with "(na) no da", an expression of emphasis. He also uses the phrase "Unu" often (usually translated as merely "Yes!"). In the English version, Gash has a notable cadence in his laugh. (Ha ha ha ha haa ha-ha) *In episode 1, Kiyo discovers that Gash has small horns hidden in his hair; however, they have never been seen nor mentioned again after episode 2. *The name "Kiyomaro" translates to pure or purity. *Some sources incorrectly list Kiyomaro's name in the English-dubbed version of "Zatch Bell" as "Kory". An article about the series published in Anime Insider magazine prior to the American premiere of Zatch Bell also called Kiyomaro "Kory," suggesting that perhaps Kiyomaro was originally to be renamed Kory in the English version. In the final English dub, "Kory" is the name of a boy Kiyo and Zatch meet in London. *In the earlier episodes, Gash has the uncanny ability to locate anything by smell. However, this ability is infrequently used in the later episodes. *A running gag in the series is the "demon face" Kiyo takes on whenever he completely loses his temper. The freakish face is accompanied by a dark aura that freaks out all who witness it (mainly Zatch), most notably in the Faudo Arc after his revival, where he even scares Zeno, and he later bombards Rodeaux with spells while switching from face to face the more angry he gets (at one point having three at once). *Even though Kiyo tells Zatch and Ponygon that they can't come to school with him, they manage to get into the classroom often, much to Kiyo's chagrin. *Zatch gets easily sidetracked, as shown when Kiyo's mother gave him a shopping request, only to be distracted with spying on Naomi with Ponygon and Tia, only to come home empty-handed and he then realized that he forgot about shopping (much to Kiyo's mother's disappointment.) *Though a straight-A student, Kiyo failed in school on occasion (0.1% of time),notably due to Mr. Toyama's ridiculous tests (which he made impossible on purpose out of a sadistic pleasure to see Kiyo fail) and Mrs. Wriggle's assignment of "love sick" poetry (for which he wrote about breakfast, though Zatch saw through this). *Although Kiyo learned to read Mamono language, he is still unable to use spells in Zatch's book unless they have been revealed. Although it should be noted that Arth stated the Mamono language that was taught to Kiyo was "quite different" from the text in the spellbooks. ja:ガッシュ・ベルと高嶺清麿 Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Good Characters Category:King Festival Participant Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Mamodo King Category:Male Characters Category:Bell Family Category:Takamine Family Line Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo